The Lion Guard: It's Ladies Time Again!
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Kiara organizes another slumber party just for girls, with the same guests, but this time, there are newcomers: Madoa, Wema, Anga, Kinyonga, Laini and even Rani! However, in the Outlands, Vitani and Kijana make two new friends: Mpishi and Shupavu. Their mission: steal food from Kiara and her friends for their own slumber party. Will they get away with it, literally?


It's Ladies Time Again!

"Will you let me, dad? Pleaaaase?" Kiara asked her father one morning.

"I don't know, Kiara. Remember what happened last time? These two baddies attacked you and almost spoiled your slumber party!"

"Yeah, but we handled them easily, like a team! Besides, I will invite more girls! There are Madoa, Wema, Laini, Kinyonga, Anga, and Kion's new friend, Rani! And you know what they say: the more there are in a team, the better it is! Please, dad!"

"Well… umm…"

"Dear." Nala said. "Remember, our daughter has now grown up a bit. I'm sure she already knows how to defend herself and who to trust. Just let her do what it's fun to her."

"Sigh, ok." Simba finally said. "But are you sure you can handle all of this?"

"Of course, dad! I already got everything: Rock beds, pillows, makeover, games, and snacks!

"Well, I guess there's no stopping you now. Good luck, Kiara. Call me if you need something else."

"Thank you! Actually there is something I'd like you to do. Could you please send Zazu to deliver the invitations to my friends?"

"Sure." Simba said.

Then he ordered Zazu to deliver the invitations to the next girls: Makini, Jasiri, Tiifu, Zuri, Fuli, and the new six girls. When Zazu arrived to where the Lion Guard were to give Fuli the invitation, she turned to look at her friends, but Kion smiled and nodded in approval. Then Fuli happily ran to Pride Rock, with Zazu trying to keep up.

"Seriously? Weren't you gonna stop her?" Bunga said.

"I still think Fuli needs to stick with us if we need her, but I also want her to be happy and have fun. I guess it can be a trial for us, try to do our job without Fuli." Kion said.

"And remember, Kion." Beshte said. "She had lots of fun last slumber party. She should be eager to participate in another one."

"Common knowledge, really." Ono said.

"Hey, Kion, why don't we go do men stuff, like last time? There don't seem to be baddies around here right now." Bunga said.

"Well, you're right." Kion said. "Lion Guard, let's take a break."

And they headed to play somewhere else.

Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Kiara had gathered all of her friends.

"Thank you so much for coming, girls!" Kiara said. "Now, it's time for the slumber party to begin!"

But they weren't the only girls having a slumber party. In the Outlands, Vitani and Kijana had also organized one, and they had everything planned, a nail polish, a massage given by their brothers, their personal rock beds and some games, but there was something missing… food!

"You're right." Kijana said. "We're in the Outlands, were there's food and water shortage."

"Meanwhile, Princess Kiara and her friends enjoy fancy banquets all the time and don't lack anything to keep their bellies full."

Suddenly, a harrier hawk flew towards them, nosediving.

"Look out!" Vitani said.

Both girls evaded the hawk at the right time, making it crash into a nearby rock.

"What's your problem? You can't see well while you're flying or what?" Kijana said.

"I was just trying to catch my meal: YOU!" the hawk said.

"Don't you dare to mess with us, hawk." Vitani said.

"My name is Mpishi. And what do you think you can do to me?"

"Well, we're two, and you're just one. And, on the second thought, I think we could use a nice roasted hawk for dinner in our slumber party…" Kijana said.

Both girls approached Mpishi while growling. Mpishi gulped and said:

"Wait, wait! How about if I help you get some food for your slumber party?"

"You? Get food for us? Don't make me laugh. If you haven't realized, we're in the Outlands, where there's almost no food."

"And what if they spot you and kick you out of the Pridelands? You're just too big and easy to see."

"Don't worry. I know a friend whose specialty is sneaking into places without being noticed."

"And who is she?"

"Her name is Shupavu. If you allow me, I can go get her."

Vitani and Kijana looked at each other, smirking.

"Okay." Vitani said.

"Thank you." Mpishi said. "I'll be back in no time, with Shupavu."

Then Mpishi went flying to find her friend, while Kijana and Vitani waited.

Meanwhile, at where the boys where…

"What shall we play next, Kion?" Bunga asked.

"I don't know. We've already played a lot of rough games. I think it's time for us to rest a little."

Then the boys laid on the floor a little to rest. Suddenly, they heard:

"Mibinamet!"

A strange cheetah passed swiftly by Kion and his friends.

"Huh?" Kion said. "Hey, who is that? Is it Fuli?"

"I don't think so." Ono said. "The voice of that cheetah sounded like that of a male."

"Hey, you!" Beshte called the strange cheetah.

At light speed, the cheetah came back to them.

"Wow! We haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?" Beshte asked him.

"Name's Azaad. Azaad came to visit the Pridelands from a faraway place. This seems like a nice place."

"I'm Kion, and these are my friends, Bunga, Beshte and Ono."

"Azaad is pleased to meet you."

"Help! Somebody help me, please!" some animal screamed.

"Ono, see who is in trouble."

Ono flew high in the sky and used his keen sight to see the animal in trouble.

"Hapana! It's Hodari, and seems to be stuck in some kind of mud puddle!"

"Lion Guard, let's go!" Kion said. "Azaad, why don't you join us?"

"Sure!"

"Til' the Pridelands end…"

"Lion Guard defend!"

They arrived to where Hodari was stuck.

"Oh, hi, Lion Guard."

"Hey, Hodari." Beshte said. "How did you end up like that?"

"I was chasing a bug, and I didn't know it was a flying bug. So, as soon as I jumped to catch it, I fell, and I got stuck in this mud."

"Don't worry, little buddy. I got you." Bunga said, as he approached to help Hodari, but his feet got stuck in the mud, too.

"Sigh, and I got you, Bunga." Kion said, as he grabbed Bunga's back with his teeth and pulled him and Hodari to safety.

"Thank you, Lion Guard!" Hodari said. "Hey, where's Fuli?"

"She's at Kiara's slumber party only for girls."

"Oh, Kinyonga went there, too!"

"Really?"

"Yes, she told me everything. When she got invited, she was so happy and hurried to get ready. She looked prettier than ever. I just hope she have fun. And what were you doing?"

"Having fun, like we boys like to do. Wanna join us?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Azaad is glad to have made a new friend!"

Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, the girls were still having fun. First, karaoke, then, the pool, then, a pillow fight and finally, an outdoors barbecue. The hunting lionesses of Simba's Pride gave the girls the meat and vegetables they needed, Makini lit the fire to cook, and the girls went back inside to dance a little while they were waiting for the food to get ready.

In the Outlands, Mpishi had brought Shupavu to Kijana and Vitani. So they organized their plan:

"Ok, Shupavu. You'll go with your fellow skinks to Pride Rock. Make sure Kiara and her friends don't spot you."

"Are you kidding? Mpishi already told you we're the best at it."

"Right. Well, once you find the food, take as much as you can, and bring it here. If you can, bring it all here, portion by portion."

"Count on it. Let's move on!" Shupavu said.

The skinks went to Pride Rock, just like they told them to. They found some meat, so they began to take small portions of it, and some vegetables, too. The girls didn't notice that because they were still at the pool. Suddenly, the skinks heard:

"Whoo! So much dancing whetted my appetite." Madoa said.

"Who's up for some roast beef and vegetables?" Kiara said.

The girls cheered, and Shupavu said:

"Hurry up! They're coming!"

So the skinks hurried to take as much food as they could. By the time the girls arrived, there were barely a few leeks and greasy bones dropped on the ground.

"Where did all the food go?" Jasiri asked.

"Who would have taken it?" Tiifu asked.

"I suspect Kion and his friends did it." Zuri said.

"My brother? No, he would never do this to us. Besides, it's a party for girls, and he knows it."

"Then let's go confirm it. Where is he now?"

"He may be playing with Bunga, Beshte and Ono somewhere in the Pridelands." Fuli said.

The girls went to see if the boys were the culprits behind this. However, they were sure their friends would never steal food. But they had no other option than to follow Zuri.

"Something's wrong here." Fuli said.

"Don't worry, Fuli." Jasiri said. "We'll catch the real thieves red-handed, not the boys. I promise."

Meanwhile, at another part of the Pridelands, Kion and company were playing Bunga's favorite game: Bug Hunt! Bunga was obviously the best player, followed by Hodari, and in third place, Azaad. Suddenly, they heard something:

"AAAH! Help me! That lion is gonna catch me!"

"Well, it looks like our playtime got interrupted again." Beshte said.

"Let's hurry, Lion Guard!"

And they went, along with Azaad and Hodari to the place where the distress call was coming from: The Outlands!

"Ono, what do you see?" Kion asked.

Ono flew up high in the sky and used his keen sight to see what was happening.

"Hapana! It's Tunu!"

"The little hyena boy?" Beshte asked.

"Yes, and he's being chased by… Kovu?"

"Hevi kavisa! That can't be!"

"Is he a traitor after all?" Bunga asked.

"I don't know, but let's find it out! Come on!"

Kion and his friends ran to aid Tunu, but when they arrived, they found out Kovu was just playing with him!

"Hey, Kion! Hey, guys!" Kovu said.

"Hi, Lion Guard!" Tunu said.

"What in the Pridelands…?" Kion asked.

"I met this little friend, and he's so cute! We got along pretty easily. He seems to be very brave to not fear lions!"

"I used to, but now, not anymore, since I've grown up!"

"He likes the same games I do!"

"Oh, ok. Good thing for you, Kovu!" Kion said.

"Kion!" they heard somebody calling.

"Kiara! I'm so glad to see you!" Kovu said, running to hug her.

"Kinyonga!" Hodari said.

"Hodari!" she said, and both kissed.

"Sis! How you doing in the slumber party for girls?" Tunu asked to Wema.

"It was cool at the beginning, but in the end, not so much. Somebody stole all of our food!"

"Zuri was wondering if you did it. Is that true?" Tiifu asked.

"Of course not! We were playing somewhere else at that moment. We weren't even hungry!" Kion said.

"But, since we're speaking about that…" Bunga said. "I'm already hungry. Could you please share some of your meat with us when we get it back?"

"Hey!" Kovu said, then he sniffed the air. "Is that… roasted sirloin steak? Mmmm… My favorite!"

"It's coming from there!" Fuli said.

"Hey, who is this lovely cheetah?" Azaad asked.

"Name's Fuli."

"Azaad is my name. Azaad is pleased to meet Fuli."

"He's a new friend of ours." Kion explained. "But there's no time to explain! We gotta go catch those thieves! Til' the Pridelands end…"

"Lion Guard defend!"

"Come on, girls! It's Ladies Time!" Kiara said.

"Kovu, it's best for you to stay here." Rani said to him.

"How did you know my name?" he said. "And why do you tell me that?"

"I felt it. If they see you, there could be serious trouble. Stay here and wait. Don't worry, we'll be back."

Everyone went toward where the cooking meat scent came from. Vitani and Kijana had already prepared everything for their own slumber party, and Mpishi had brought burning sticks to cook the meat.

"Where did you get these?" Kijana asked.

"There's a lava river nearby, and some vents." Mpishi said. "So, how is it?"

"It's delicious!" Vitani said. "I've never ate THIS good in years!"

"Good thing you like it, girls. See? I told you you could trust me."

"And thanks for your help too, girls. The heist was a success!"

"You're welcome." Shupavu said.

"Stop right there! All of you!" They heard a voice.

The Lion Guard, the girls, Hodari and Azaad arrived to claim what was rightfully theirs.

"Oh, this is gonna be unbungalievable!" Bunga said. "Zuka Zama!"

Boys and girls charged onto Vitani, Kijana, Mpishi and the skinks.

"Anga lenga!" shouted Anga as she flew to start an epic air fight with Mpishi.

Kinyonga, Hodari and Laini handled the skinks. Makini helped them using her martial movements Rafiki taught her once again. Tiifu and Zuri confronted Shupavu.

"Don't you dare to mess with me." Shupavu said "I-"

"Agh! Shut up! Your voice is so annoying!" Zuri said.

She and Tiifu tried to attack Shupavu, but some skinks assisted her. The girls moved back, then Jasiri, Madoa, Wema and Tunu came to the rescue!

"Huwezi!" Fuli shouted.

"Mibinamet!" Azaad said.

And both ran in circles at light speed around Kijana, until she was completely dizzy!

"Twende Kiboko!" Beshte said, and pushed some rolling rocks toward Kijana, making her flinch.

Kion was fighting with Vitani, but she apparently overpowered him and knocked him down. As she was about to give him one last strike, Rani stood between them, and with her eyes glowing blue, she said:

"You took… ALL of our food!"

"Who are you, anyway?" Vitani asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

Then she began to emanate blue energy from her paws and fired energy balls at her, while also doing awesome ninja skills. This left Vitani badly injured.

"So that's what you do with that blue energy." Kion said to Rani.

"It's the Night Pride Ninjutsu. My brother, my uncle and a friend of mine named Nirmala also domain it. We're the Night Pride, protectors of the Tree of Life."

"All of that is impressive!"

"But now there is no time to explain! Let's get back to action!"

Meanwhile, Anga defeated Mpishi and, once all the bad girls were gathered in one place, Kion stood in front of his friends and blasted them away with the Roar of the Elders. Then they took back what was left of their food, Kiara thanked her brother and friends for what they did, and they all headed home. Back in the Pridelands, the girls continued their slumber party, while Kion was talking to Rani.

"So, what was that about The Night Pride?"

"It's my family. We're a group of psychic ninjas with one mission, to defend the Tree of Life at any cost."

"Is your grandma also a ninja?"

"She used to be, in her youth days, but now, she grants us the energy of the Tree of Life when we need it, either to heal animals or attack."

"Cool! I wish I could meet them one day."

"Someday, you will Kion. You will."

"Thank you for saving my slumber party, guys!" Kiara said. "You know, to thank you, maybe the next party will be for both boys and girls! What do you think?"

Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, back at the Outlands, Vitani, Kijana, Mpishi and Shupavu were defeated, and with their slumber party ruined.

"At least you seemed to enjoy the meat." Mpishi said. "But I worked so hard to cook it, and now, our enemies are eating it!"

"That's IT! I can't take it anymore! This time, we'll make them pay for it!"

"But how? They overpower us in so many ways." Kijana said.

"Not even my skinks could handle them." Shupavu said.

"I remembered something, or should I say… some friends."

Then, four lionesses appeared, Shabaha, Kasi, Imara and Tazama.

"Hey, the five of you look very familiar…" Kijana said.

"Another Lion Guard?" Mpishi said.

"You mean an Evil Lion Guard. Are you…?"

"Yes, we're gonna give the Lion Guard a taste of their own medicine. There is no other way. We're in the Finish Match now…"

THE END


End file.
